Returning Home
by Linzah
Summary: Alice has dreamed of Underland since the day she left. Now she is back in London business complete. She has decided to return to her true home and in the process also reunite with the piece of her heart she left behind. M for later chp AliceXTarrant R
1. Returning Home

**Authors Note**: This is my very first piece. I fell in love with the relationship between Alice and Tarrant, and I'm very disappointed the movie did not end in a kiss! Its so obvious they have a special relationship. This is my take on Alice's life upon her return to Underland. The first chapter is kind of slow but I promise it gets better! Rated M for later chapters!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or stories represented in the Tim Burton film Alice in Wonderland.

**Chapter 1**

Alice sat staring into the flickering fire, reflecting on the past weeks. Mrs. Kinsleigh had taken an illness that had slowly drained the life from her. Upon hearing word of her mother's illness, Alice took the first ship back to London from China. Ironically, her and Lord Ascot were in the process of their return home. Their plans had been successful and he saw no need to keep himself or Alice from London. Unbeknownst to Lord Ascot, "London" had not been the word that had produced a sigh of pleasure from Alice; it had been the thought of Underland, _her_ beloved world.

She had been gone for three years now, and though her mind was frequently full of business, not once had she gone a night without dreaming of her true home. Though they were frequent, they were not always easy to recall. Alice did know that the image that visited her dreams the most was that of her dear Mad Hatter. The haunting look of his face the moment she decided upon leaving has always left her waking with heartache. Her mother had passed peacefully, but the loss of her was something that left Alice devastated, she was only comforted by the thought of her and her father being together at last. Alice decided that she would stay with Margaret through their grieving and would not leave until she was convinced her sister no longer needed her there. She believed the time was right to return home at long last, and she would, just as soon as she spoke with Margaret.

* * *

Alice paced under the silver moonlight. She looked at the roses that appeared to come alive in the wind and she laughed quietly, recalling the greeting from her first return to Underland, excitement had begun to make her feel rather giddy.

Margaret rounded the corner of the house and quickly approached Alice.

"Sorry dear, I was having trouble putting the twins to bed, now what is it that we need to discuss?"

Alice smiled and gathered Margaret's hands in hers, "Its really fine Margaret, but I'm afraid the news you're about to hear will shock your stockings off".

"Really Alice! What language!", Margaret looked up her sister with disapproving eyes.

Alice squeezed her hands, and spoke in a rush, "I'm afraid my stay here in London has come to an end. I plan on leaving tomorrow as soon as the sun rises."

Margaret stared at Alice blinking. "Where on earth are you off to?"

"I have decided to return to a land I had stumbled upon in my travels", _she wasn't being completely dishonest_, she thought, "You need not worry about me being on my own, I've made friends there and I could only imagine how pleased they will be to see my return".

Margaret raised an eyebrow, "You never cease to surprise me Alice. I noticed your restlessness, but I only thought it normal of you", Margaret teased.

Alice crossed her arms impatiently, "Yes, yes we all know I have butterflies for brains, but what I want to ensure is that you will go on well with the children and Lowell...without me here".

Margaret smiled lovingly at her younger sister, "My dear of course I shall be well. I will miss you terribly, you know that. But anyone would be a fool to suggest that your destiny is to stay here in London, I've learned that it is not so, and so did mother". Alice smiled and couldn't help the joyous laugh that escaped her lips as she embraced her sister.

"But wait, what is the name once more?" Margaret asked.

Alice hesitated, "Oh…Well it has a rather odd name…", she thought quickly, "It is not easy to pronounce in English but the closest translation you can find is Underland". In her excitement she had completely forgotten the plan to produce a false name.

Margaret snorted, quite out of character, "Underland? It does indeed hold an odd name…But I can see the love in your eyes Alice", her face turned soft, "it must be beautiful".

"Oh it is", Alice replied confidently, "I could not have dreamt of a more beautiful home".

* * *

Alice lay in bed unable to sleep, she was much too anxious. The talk with Margaret had gone well and she was convinced she was not abandoning her sister. Margaret has always been strong. She promised she would eventually visit, in hopes that it would be possible. "_It would be lovely to be able to fish that lazy sun from behind the hills"_, she thought, she was becoming more impatient with every second.

She had began counting the loose threads on her nightgown when she heard an amusing voice, "Good evening Alice".

She jumped so far off of the bed that she landed with a loud thump on the wooden floor, tangled in her blankets.

"Absalom!", she cried at the sight of the haughty, blue butterfly. She untangled herself and approached his fluttering figure.

He landed on her nose, making her eyes cross, "You looked quite concentrated, I was sure I would find you snoring," he said mockingly.

"Oh this is wonder-...I do not _snore_, you rude butterfly", she batted him off of her face and stood with her hands on her hips.

" Defensiveness is unattractive", he hovered in front of her tauntingly, " I was expecting a more gracious greeting", he spoke with sarcasm.

Alice could not help the grin that slowly spread across her face. Absalom was here, and that meant her return to Underland is moments away!

"I _am_ truly happy you are here Absalom. You have come to fetch me back to Underland I take it?", she was beginning to feel giddy again.

"I leave the fetching to the dogs, but in other words, yes I have come to escort you back home". The word _home_ caused goosebumps to sprout about her arms. She was finally going back, back to the ones she loved...back to where she had left part of herself all these years. Her smile grew wider, "Excellent! I'm afraid I haven't packed quite yet." She had thought it might look slightly suspicious to Margaret leave all of her belongings behind.

"No matter...If you would only step to the center of the room please." The sky was brightening outside, turning into a periwinkle blue as the stars faded in the light. She crossed to the center of the room and turned to face him once more.

"How did you know that I was planning on returning home this morning?" She asked, suddenly realizing the timing.

He flew a little further toward the ceiling,"My ignorant girl, it has been written so in the Oraculum".

Before she could even take a breath to reply, the floor from under her broke away with a loud crack as the sunlight spilled into the room. She fell into darkness as she watched the light of the room fade above her. She couldn't help herself from shouting in fear. There was only blackness at first, then dirt walls began to surround her, until she was falling once again through a narrow deep tunnel. She closed her eyes and braced herself as she fell backward, past floating furniture and candle sticks, until she felt herself come into contact with something softer than a marble floor. She still had hit the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of her, and she struggled to sit up on her elbows. Looking around the familiar room she realized the entire floor had been covered with dozens of pillows, all beautiful and of different colors, with feathers, lace and intricate patterns. She smiled knowingly, there could only be one person she knew who could make such lovely creations. Her heart swelled at the touching thought, her body had taken quite a few bruises from her last landing. When Alice finally got to her feet, she looked up in time to see half of her rooms belongings crashing down towards her.

"Oh for heavens sake!". She lunged out of the way before several trunks and a large chiffrobe crashed into the pillows, sending all of her belongings flying about. She stood back up as feathers floated all around her.

"Honestly Absalom, if you wanted to kill me you could have only pushed me out my window!", she said in no particular direction. She began to search the cluttered mess of wood, clothing and feathers for the tiny "Drink Me" potion she hoped would be waiting for her in one piece. She felt around on the ground for a few minutes before her hand bumped into a angled object, "Aha".

She yanked the bottle from under her discarded clothes, opened it and drank it eagerly. She felt her body tingle and watched as her body began to shrink, down, down, down until she was small enough for the door that would lead her into the warm jungle. She struggled to gather her nightgown around her and tied the sleeves to form a strapless gown. She headed to the door, closing her eyes in the hopes it would not be locked. She turned the knob and pushed. It slowly swung open and Alice stepped into Underland. She deeply breathed in all of the familiar scents and smiled up at the sun beaming down on her. She was home.


	2. Reunited

She closed her eyes and soaked in the warmth, the inside of her lids bright red from the sun. The day was beautiful, the sky was as blue as a robins egg, and she could hear the sound of the creatures in Underland in the distance…

"Ahem!", someone cleared their throat to her left. She spun around in surprise to find McTwisp staring sheepishly at her from behind a tall tree.

"Lady Alice…", his long, white ears touched the floor as he removed his hat and swept into a low bow. Alice smiled fondly at the regal rabbit while ascending the ancient stone stairs.

"Hello McTwisp", said Alice happily as she approached him, "It's been a long time". She hugged the white rabbit and held back a laugh as he became discomposed.

"Oh yes, yes quite right, quite right", he mumbled gaining control of his speech, straightening his tie, "you are right on time. I dare say, it was a wise idea to have Absalom escort you". He pulled out a large, ticking pocket-watch from his silver waistcoat and glanced at it quickly.

"A proper escort indeed", Alice mumbled irritated, rubbing her shoulder absentmindedly. It still smarted from her attempt to avoid being crushed by her belongings.

McTwisp seemed to not hear her and straightened up, "Well we should be off, everyone is quite excited for your return! We have celebrated the anniversary of Frabjous Day every year in your absence you know", he said proudly.

Alice's memory went back to the final battle that led to the salvation of Underland. She couldn't help but feel flattered by the thought of them celebrating her success. She had defeating the Jabberwocky and rid the kingdom of the terrible Red Queen. How that woman could have had brains at all Alice could hardly imagine.

All of her friends had been there in her support. Her dear Mad Hatter had fought heroically along side her. With this thought Alice's face grew hot and she began to feel the butterflies rise up in her stomach again.

"Tell me McTwisp where is Hatter? How come he is not with you?"

The rabbit gave an understanding smile, perhaps a little too understanding for Alice's taste. "The Queen had thought that should be our first stop for the day. The only stop actually".

Alice could have broke into a jig right there, but she tried her best to hold her composure, she did not appreciate the smug look he was giving her. Though her insides squirmed she began to move slowly forward, "Then we shouldn't keep him waiting".

He bounded slightly ahead of her as she walked, "All of your belongings will be taken to the castle, the Queen wishes to see you tomorrow afternoon. We _all_ have missed your company Alice", he said earnestly.

As they journeyed through the jungle of mushrooms and tangled vines, the flowers bowed and shouted their appraisal at her. She felt a little embarrassed at all of the attention. The morning stretched into afternoon, and they chatted as they walked. Alice wanted to know everything that had happened since she had been away. He was recounting a particularly funny story, about the March Hare painting the halls of the castle with drabsenburry jam when she heard the music from a phonograph in the distance.

This time Alice couldn't help herself, and was about to break into a run when the rabbit held her back.

"Wait! I almost forgot", he produced a small white cake from a pouch in his pocket, "Take this, I suppose you'll want to be your proper size when you see him".

Alice glared, but he was busying himself with his waistcoat and took no notice. She was growing a little irritated by all of these insinuations. She had admitted to herself that she felt a little more than friendship between her and Tarrant, but she wasn't quite ready for anyone to know, not until she could confirm he felt the same. It had been three years now…he could have forgotten any feelings he had held for her.

She ignored the anxious feelings inside her as she took the cake from the rabbit's paws and took a tiny nibble. She would sort things out when the time was right, but right now all she wanted to do was to see him, that would be enough for now.

McTwisp stepped back as Alice's body began to expand. Her knotted nightgown stretched against her as she grew. She adjusted it until it fit properly once again, "Thank you rabbit!".

Her eyes were bright with excitement as she jogged into the clearing.

"We'll be sending a carriage for you tomorrow morning!", the rabbit shouted, but she barely heard him over the pounding of her heart.

When she arrived into the clearing she spun around searching the area for her friends. The normally disheveled tea table was neatly laden with polished silver and china. In the center there was a tall, five-tiered pastry set, containing small cakes and buttered scones. Instead of the average white, it had been replaced with lavender, laced tablecloth, which looked as though it could've hung on the shoulders of the Queen herself. The grass had grown lush and green, and the windmill stood sturdy and refinished in the outskirts.

Underland had changed for the better since "the bloody big-head" had been banished.

"_He must be inside"_, Alice hoped. She steadied herself as she approached the tall structure. She smoothed down her hair and knocked softly on the arched door. As she waited she thought of what she might say after all these years. She could perhaps act as if she had never left, but he might think she had not missed him at all…

She battled with her choicesfor a second, and then realized she still had not even been received yet. She knocked once more, this time a little harder.

Still no answer.

"Well, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I let myself in..", she tried the door and it swung open slowly. Alice peered around the circular room once inside. The entire place was decorated in loud, eye-catching colors. The furniture did not match, but in some ways fit harmoniously with the eccentric decorations, all mostly in purples, blues and greens. An enormous fireplace was situated to her immediate left, almost taking up half of the wall-space. The house was a masterpiece, if you could call it a house.

"Hatter…?", she called softly. She began to climb the winding staircase until she reached the second floor, still no Hatter. She frowned, _"He's not here…"_.

Her heart sunk. Alice turned to retreat back down the stairs to catch McTwisp before he got too far when she heard a soft humming. She stopped and looked around. The sound was coming from an attic door on the ceiling she had not seen. Alice reached up, took hold of the latch and pulled slowly. Stairs appeared from the ceiling, and she pulled them down until they rested on the ground. Her footsteps could not be heard over the merry tune coming from the Hatter. He stood with his back towards her, fussing over a garment draped over a mannequin in the center of the bedroom. His hands worked with quick, flicking motions, sewing and pinning the fabric on the dress. Her blood pounded in her ears as she took a steadying breath. He paused, scissors and needles in hand. Tarrant Hightopp turned slowly until his large, green eyes rested on her, one slightly different than the other.

"Alice…", his whisper was soft and disbelieving. She could no longer contain herself, caution out the window; she crossed the room in a few steps and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace, burying her face in his neck. He smelled like tea and firewood.

"Tarrant", she spoke his name with such unconditional love, she would have been embarrassed if she was thinking straight, but all she was aware of was how close they were in that moment. He slowly pulled away from her until they were facing each other, face only centimeters apart.

" Alice…", he whispered once again, "you're here… you're here!" He grew louder as he spoke, a smile stretching across his handsome features. He let out a maniacal laugh as he picked her up by the waist and spun her around until she felt dizzy, her hair flying around her face.

Laughing with him she hugged him once more, "Yes I'm here, I'm here!".

They pulled away, still holding each other at the elbows, beaming.

"Am I the right Alice this time?", she asked teasingly.

"_I_ knew you were the right Alice from the very beginning. Absolutely the right Alice, I'd know you anywhere.", he spoke excitedly, "Of course, how do you know I am the right Hatter?", he asked with devilish grin.

Still all smiles, she took his face in her hands. She was sure her heart would beat out of her chest this very moment. She had grown rather bold during her time in China, in speech _and_ action. There had been many men who had accompanied her and Lord Ascot during their travels, all of them attempted to woo Alice one way or another. She had never considered herself a pretty girl, though many had called her so. She rejected them all of course. Alice kept telling herself she had to focus on completing her father's dream, but in the back of her mind, she knew she was saving herself for this moment, for this man.

Tarrant's smile had faded and his eyes began to smolder a reddish color. She wanted to kiss him, every inch of her was reaching out to him.

She was very aware how close their faces were, her breath quickened as he rested his hands on her waist.

"HATTER!!"

The loud noise had caused both of them to jump, breaking the spell; they stepped sheepishly away from one another as Mallyumkun came scurrying up the steps.


	3. This Kiss

**Authors Note:** Sorry it took so long guys! Its been a long week and I wanted to get this chapter right =)

**Returning Home**

* * *

Alice stole a quick glance at Tarrant before Mally reached the top of the stairs, his eyes had returned to their normal green. She blushed at the realization why they had changed when she was holding

his face. If she remembered properly, they only changed when he was angry or…_aroused_ in some fashion.

"Hatter, where've you-", the small dormouse skidded to a halt at the top of the steps. First surprise, then utter annoyance crossed her features once her eyes landed on Alice. She folded her arms, "Well, well, so you've finally come back".

Mally had always been a little possessive of Hatter, and visibly jealous of Alice and his relationship.

"Of course she's here Mally", the Hatter said patiently, he turned to Alice, "Mirana has been telling everyone for ages to be expecting you on this very day, it is told in the Oraculum!"

"Yes Absalom said it was," Alice bent down towards Mally, "Really now Mallyumkun, are you _that_ disappointed to see me?" She asked sweetly.

"Don't fool yourself, love", she spoke arrogantly, nose in the air, "just a little surprised teh see yeh is all". Alice was not entirely convinced this was the truth.

"So Mally what was it that you were calling me for?" asked the Hatter, breaking the tension.

"Cheshire is slinking in the yard, said somethin' bout a delivery to the castle", she said shrugging her tiny shoulders.

For a second, the Hatter looked confused, but his confusion was almost immediately replaced with terror. "Oh!", he jumped backward trying to shield whatever was hung on the wire mannequin,

throwing out his arms. Alice attempted to peek, but he mirrored her move, blocking her view.

"Mally, why don't you take Alice down for some afternoon tea, and send Cheshire up for me wont you?" he asked anxiously.

"I aint her servant!" shouted Mally brandishing her tiny sword, Alice rolled her eyes.

Hatter gave her a stern look. She sighed, sheathing her sword, "Alright, come on", Mally headed down the steps. Alice threw the Hatter a humorous look as she followed her. He was still hiding the said "delivery" from view, but he smiled, "Run along now, I'll be down to join you two shortly," he said as he tipped is hat at her.

"_What's he up to_", she thought.

Alice and Mally walked outside to find Cheshire floating along the tea table, looking rather bored.

"Hello Cheshire!" Alice called. He turned abruptly as a wide grin stretched across his feline face.

"Ah Alice, welcome back, "he purred, "I have missed your mischief since you've left, its been rather boring here". He disappeared suddenly, and then reappeared next to Alice's shoulder.

"I suppose that's a good thing, it's great to be home again", Alice sighed in content. "Oh, Hatter wants to see you upstairs. What are you two up to?" she asked, peering at him.

"Private business you see", he said floating towards the door, "I'm afraid I cannot share such official information". Alice pursed her lips.

"We will catch up in due time, my fair-haired snoop", and with that he vanished.

"Well now this is making me far too curious, Mally do you know what this is all about?" Alice turned and saw Mally glaring up at her. She thought her attitude was a little more sour than usual, and she was going to find out why.

"Honestly Mally, what's the matter with you? When I left here it was on good terms, I'm surprised, and admittedly a little hurt", Alice stared down at her tiny figure, brows furrowed.

The dormouse continued to glare back stubbornly. She turned and hopped up onto the table, settling herself on top of a teapot, "Sit", she commanded. Alice did as she was told and took the seat directly in front of her. Mally glanced once at the door to the windmill, and her face fell into a defeated look. Her small, red eyes met Alice's, "Alice I'm not angry you've returned…" Alice sat listening

patiently, "…I've been angry that you left. Hatter wasn't the same for a while you know…he was different. He's only just been acting himself these last few months, especially after the Queen

announced you would be returning soon". Her voice was soft and sad and Alice felt a sharp stab of guilt at her words. She had no choice but to leave, he had understood her, hadn't he?

"We all missed you Alice, including me, "she added quickly, "but it wasn't nothin' compared to Hatter…he hardly ever took tea".

Alice's mouth fell open, "_Hardly taking tea!?"_, she thought for a moment how silly it must sound, to be worried over lack of interest in tea, but this was Hatter. She leaned in closer, "I am so sorry I've

caused him pain. I _had_ to leave. There was my mother, and Margaret to take care of. I couldn't have left them standing there, I would have worried them to death. I never plan on leaving again Mally. You see… my mothers' passed away and Margaret is happily busy with family life. Business is completed. I'm home now, and I'm not going anywhere, as much as that might annoy you", she added with a smirk.

Mally looked up and returned a smile. Sliding down off of the teapot, she held out her small hand, "You have to promise, I wont put up with not having my tea regularly", she said warningly. Alice laughed and shook her hand with her fingers, "I promise".

Alice felt relief that their friendship had been reinstated, but she couldn't shake the terrible guilt that was still clawing at her. She had hoped secretly that Tarrant had missed her, but not enough to become _depressed_, her stomach lurched at the thought. Alice decided that she would investigate; she could not pretend that Mally's words had not disturbed her. His pride may be at risk, so she will be as subtle as possible.

Alice's thoughts were interrupted as Tarrant came strolling out the front door, Ceshire was nowhere in sight.

He headed towards the two of them," Now where were we?"

The three of them chatted until the sky turned purple, and tiny stars began to appear. All of the tea had been drunk, and the food trays were empty. Alice's face actually ached from smiling; she couldn't remember how long it had been since she'd laughed so much in one afternoon. She had attempted, once more, to inquire about this special delivery Cheshire was making to the castle, but he was too

quick, sidetracking her by asking questions about her travels. Alice thought she'd give up for the night, she would eventually catch him off guard.

Mally let out a loud yawn, "Alright then, time to settle down for the night". She slid sleepily off of the table.

"Are you staying here Mally?" asked Alice.

"Got my own place over the hill, about a hop" another yawn, "skip and a jump away. G'night Hatter… Alice", she slowly made her way toward the hill just beyond the house.

Alice felt rather exhausted herself, it had been a long day and she had never slept last night. Though she wished the night could last forever, she would have the rest of her days to enjoy the company and beauty of Underland.

"The moon is full tonight." said Hatter, looking thoughtfully up at the round, white orb, "It seems everything is complete today, in a sense", he smiled at her. Alice laid her hand on his, her heart began to pick up, this is the first time they'd been alone again since this morning.

"I missed you Tarrant, it wasn't an easy thing, staying away so long", a guilty creature battled with the butterflies in her stomach.

"I was going to try and visit you, you know", he said abruptly, looking down, hiding his face.

"I didn't know how I would find you, but there were times that I walked half way to Marmoreal to seek out the Queen, when I realized…I had no idea what I was going to say when I saw you", he laughed nervously, still avoiding her eyes, "Or if my visit would have been welcomed", he said the last part in a whisper.

Alice's heart sang, he had actually missed her enough to try and come to her world. His confession gave her courage, "I wanted to come back so badly Hatter. At times I would close my eyes and imagine that I was sitting right here, with you. Oh, and the dreams I had! There was so many, every night in fact, sleeping was always something I looked forward to all these years", she said with a smile.

"All these years…" he repeated, finally meeting her gaze. They stared at each other, his green eyes showed brilliantly through the dark shadow of his hat.

"If it were possible, it seems that you've grown even more beautiful Alice". He moved closer to her, raising his hand to her face.

She began to feel dizzy, and her eyes couldn't focus on any one thing. She felt like she was falling…

Wait she _was_ falling, sideways off of her chair. She felt him catch her just as her hair brushed against the grass. She was never the fainting type, _"Perfect Alice, you bloody wimp"_, she thought as her

vision came back into focus, his eyes were full of worry.

"I must be a little more tired than I anticipated" she said, embarrassed. He giggled at her obvious disappointment.

"Time for bed", and with that he scooped her up, walking towards the windmill. The heat from his body felt nice against the brusque night air. She cautiously laid her head on his chest where she could hear his heart beating.

"What terrible timing", she mumbled sleepily. That seemed to be the repeating theme for the day, first Mally, and now this. He carried her through the first floor and onto the next, pulling down the attic stairs and bringing her into the cozy bedroom, filled with sewing supplies and discarded hats.

He laid her on the bed softly, being careful not to jostle her. His careful touches awakened her enough to reach for his arm as he twitched up the blankets.

"Thank you Tarrant", she whispered, eyes half closed. He looked down at her, searching her face for something. He bent closer, hesitated, and then ever so gently, brushed his lips against hers.

Her eyes popped open, wide-awake now. She was about to reach up to him when he put his mouth to her ear, "Sweet dreams Alice", and without another look at her, he blew out the candle on side of the bed, and left the room, closing the staircase with a soft click.

She sat up on her elbows staring at the floor where the stairs where hidden, feeling a million different emotions at once.

She flopped back onto the pillow, a wide grin spread on her face. She was delighted, tickled pink, but slightly disappointed at his retreat.

_"He kissed me"_, she thought in astonishment._  
_

She pulled the covers over her face, as if to hide her secret delight from any prying eyes. Sighing in complete bliss, she turned over to stare at the moon through the window.

_"He must feel something, even if it is a little something…He had never done it before…He kissed me…"_

"And it was lovely", she finished her last thought out loud, as she closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.


	4. The Moment When

**Returning Home**

* * *

Tarrant's POV

Tarrat Hightopp lay on the sofa in the den downstairs. The moon shone bright through the open window, lighting up the entire room in a silver glow. The singed top hat was placed carefully on the end table, near his feet. He stared at it, unable to feel any hint of sleep coming over him; the balmy summer weather _usually_ makes it easier, but tonight his swirling thoughts were keeping him wide awake.

He wore a queer half-smile, and to a stranger, he would look quite mad.

What a funny day it had been for him. He had not expected Alice's arrival until later in the evening, when she appeared in the doorway he thought he'd only been imagining it, that maybe he had conjured her up from his many fantasies about her return.

When he had realized his mistake, he nearly took to Futterwacking on the very spot! She was real and she had come home at last.

It was the same Alice, but if possible, she was much…muchier, than ever before. Her eyes no longer seemed uncertain; they were steady pools of brown that reflected something deep and fiery…though he dare not think on that…He could begin to feel the dark and wild current rise in his chest.

He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing.

What a wonder she was. Nothing had ever before made him feel this unfamiliar, molten movement, which spread throughout his body. The darker side of him, he knew, was hellish and frightening. But this sensation was not full of anger or hate. It was a _craving_; some thirsting desire that had left him shaking after they had broken apart that afternoon.

It had not been the first time he had felt this heat from his thoughts. The dreams he had of her were always changing. Some were old memories of the time of the Red Queen, others were new images, of them dancing or walking through the forest.

Then there were the nights where he would wake up calling out her name, covered in sweat from flashes of her skin on his, and her breath fluttering against his neck-

…He needed another moment.

Closing his eyes once again, he pushed out the erotic images that floated seductively through his brain. He thought it shameful for him to think of his Alice this way. She was pure and virtuous, and he was tainted…and unworthy. His sudden shift in mood made him eager for sleep to come, snapping his eyes shut he rolled onto his side, shoving his face into the cushion of the sofa with a grunt.

She didn't think him a monster, he knew that much. It was obvious she cared for him, he was her dearest friend. His heart lightened a little at that. Though he hardly imagined friends would kiss one another the way he had kissed her. He absentmindedly touched his lips, reflecting on the events that had taken place only an hour ago.

Her exhaustion was never apparent that evening until she had collapsed at the table. The stubborn little thing had nearly made his heart stop! As he carried her to the bedroom he noticed how her body was warm and soft in his arms, she had felt so fragile. He'd done his best to keep his wild feelings at bay, but the way her hair had fallen angelically about her face, once he set her down, had erased all other thoughts. He'd been wondering about her lips for ages.

He had tried to recognize any sign that she might object, but she only gazed back at him. He decided that the risk was worth the reward. The touch of their lips had sent explosions through his brain, and he had to leave the room quickly. He had acted on impulse, and he was afraid he'd made a mistake. The Hightopps are gentleman, and kissing her without her consent made him feel guilty. But he could not find it in him to regret it, because he had longed for it so. He hoped she could find it in her heart to forgive his foolishness.

After she left he'd had much time to ponder on his feelings, and he discovered in her absence that he had fallen in love with Alice the instant he laid eyes on her, though at that moment he had not it known yet. At the moment of her small figure approaching he had sprang out of his seat in delight, stepping carelessly over the table to greet her. He was excited that she had returned to Underland, their reigning champion, now fully grown to defeat the Jabberwocky, and dethrone the Red Queen. He chuckled, his revenge had blinded him so.

The moment where she had given him hope in the Red Queen's castle was the moment he realized how much it would cost to lose her, how much she actually meant to him. He recalled the memory with perfect recollection:

He had been so caught up in his work he had forgotten all about Frabjous Day, and the wicked Queen he was working under. He was just about finished with his eleventh hat when Alice crept quietly through the door.

"They're wonderful", she said looking down at his creations, "You must let me try one on".

She had bent close to his face, and he tried to ignore the strange giddiness that arose from her compliments.

"It is good to be working at my trade again", and how good it _had_ felt! After the Jabberwocky destroyed everything, demands for a hatter had been diminished. He had only worked alone, in his room where there was no one to appreciate his skill.

"Its just a pity you have to make them for her"

Alice's words had snapped him out of his blissful fog. He looked about the room confused, suddenly aware of his surroundings. He was disgusted with himself, how could he have gotten so caught up?

"What is the hatter with me?… Hatter?…m- matter…", where had his head gone? How could he not have realized... The horrid feelings overtook him then, swallowing him in darkness.

Shouting with rage he lashed out at anything closest to him, he wanted to destroy anything he had made for that evil creature, the woman who had destroyed his home and murdered his friends. He couldn't forgive his actions, and he thought he might try and bring the entire castle down with him when Alice caught him by the arm.

"Hatter!" Spinning him around, she grabbed his face and held it firmly in both hands. The feel of her touch had somehow calmed him, dragging him back to the surface. He was sure that he'd lost his marbles.

"Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?" he had asked, scrambling to get a grip on himself, "I'm frightened Alice. I don't like it in here, its terribly crowded". He could see that she was frightened for him, and he wanted to pretend that he hadn't lost it for a moment, that he could shake it off, but he was afraid and so very ashamed of himself. What if he had finally reached his breaking point?

"Have I gone _mad_?" he was weary of her answer, he could never face Alice again if she thought he was off his rocker. He needed her confirmation that everything would be all right, that _he_ would be all right.

She placed a hand on his forehead, he wanted to close his eyes and lean into her touch.

"I'm afraid so. You're entirely bonkers". His heart sank, but she wasn't finished.

"But I'll tell you a secret…all the best people are", she said smiling down at him.

In that second of time, before she removed her hands from his face, he saw her for what she really was: The most perfect being he had ever met, and the answer to what he'd been waiting for all this time. Alice was more than just Underland's path to salvation, she was his too. Everything had disappeared around them, and he could feel the poisonous rage that had been eating at him since that terrible day slowly drain from him, starting at his face where her hands lay, and seeping out from his entire body.

He now understood the feelings he'd been making excuses for, why every time she was near him all he wished for was her to stay close, and never leave his sight. People wanted her dead, and it shook him to his core.

All of the signs he was trying to ignore, all of the distracting feelings. They all pointed to one thing.

He was in love with Alice Kingsleigh, very deeply so, and he would never again be surer about something than this. The word "love" alone seemed unable to sum up this heavenly sensation. He imagined a silly image of the angels weeping around them. His smile was returning as she removed her hands.

It was only a moment, but it had felt like an eternity.

"Here", she placed his hat on his head, "that's better, you look yourself again". Everything was right in the world, the sky could have been falling down around them, and he could have gazed at her through it all, never breaking his stare. He wanted to-

"Hat man, where are my hats!? I'm not a patient woman!" the Queen was throwing another one of her fits. Though her head was gargantuous , he imagined she had such a tiny brain. He wanted to ignore her shouts, but he had a job to do, and his time was running out.

"I'm told she keeps the Vorpal Sword hidden in the castle. The Rabbit will help you. Find it Alice. Take it to the White Queen", he hoped she wouldn't argue, but this was Alice.

"We'll go to the White Queen together", she said fiercely.

He could have kissed her.

"Why is it that you're always too small, or too tall".

They smiled at each other, he had not meant to think aloud, and he wasn't sure if she had caught the insinuation of his words. He looked over at the ticking clock on the table, she must move quickly.

"You should hurry now", he said with urgency, and she nodded.

They hugged briefly and she made her way across the room. Looking back she gave him a wink, and he watched as her blonde curls whipped around the corner, the door closing behind her.

He was finally beginning to feel sleepy, his limbs like bags of sand. All of this thinking had made him quite exhausted. With his lips tingling at the memory of hers, he drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Alice's POV

The sun was filtering through the window and the birds were in full song when Alice cracked one eye open slowly. She lay on her stomach, arms wrapped around a pillow. She turned her head and buried her face, hiding from the sun. She had slept wonderfully, and she wasn't quite ready to leave the comfort of her warm bed.

There was a soft knock from the trap door, and she rose up on her elbows quickly, realizing she was definitely not in her bed, let alone in England. Yesterday had felt like a dream and the feeling of joy spread through her once again, as strong as ever.

"Good morning Tarrant, you can come in". As he pulled the stairs down Alice could hear glass tinkling. A tray with breakfast foods, and what she assumed of course was tea, appeared with Tarrant. She tried to control the blush beginning to rise on her cheeks. He had kissed her only hours ago. She wondered if he would try to again, and her stomach did flip-flops.

"Hello on this favorite morning of mine. Every morning could count as my favorite you know, but this morning seems to be outshining all of the previous", he set the silver tray on the side table, and took a seat next to her on the bed.

"Really Tarrant, this isn't necessary", she said as her stomach gave a loud growl.

She grabbed it and smiled sheepishly, "Well I suppose I have slept in a little late, and this looks delicious. But you can't wait on me too much, I'll start to get used to it".

"No trouble at all, I'm beginning to discover a few hidden talents as I dabble a little here and there in the kitchen. I hope you like it" he said as he handed her the tray. Alice smiled inwardly; she would have to have a little fun with him.

"Lets see…"

She studied the assortment of small pastries, sausages, fried eggs, fruits and sandwiches in mock seriousness. Alice gathered some sausage and egg with a fork and slowly took a bite; she chewed thoughtfully for a second and swallowed. Then very abruptly Alice dropped her fork and clutched at her throat, staring at him in horror.

He glared playfully at her, arms crossed. "I'm far too confident that my cooking skills have come a little further than _that_", he grabbed one of the smaller pillows and softly bounced it off the top of her head.

Laughing she picked her fork back up and began eating, "Its delicious, of course. Is there anything you haven't mastered yet?" she said with a mouth full of food. Being in the company of mostly men the last few years had taken a toll on her manners.

"Yes, timeliness. It seems though were running a little behind schedule, the carriage will be here in about an hour", he looked out the window squinting into the distance.

"An hour!?", she shouted choking on a bit of fruit. He nodded patting her back.

"But I look a fright, and I think I might look a little foolish popping out of the carriage after three years in my nightgown, wouldn't you think?", normally she could care less about her appearance, but she knew it would be exceeding rudeness to appear at her "welcoming" looking like a frizzy potato sack.

He turned and studied her for a moment. Then leaning towards her, he grabbed a stray piece of hair, tucked it behind her ear and smiled widely.

"Your perfect"

Her face must've turned several different shades of red. She grabbed her small cup of tea and downed it, ignoring the searing pain from the hot liquid.

"I have a few items that you could wear if you wish, here" he got up and opened the doors to a large wardrobe on the far side of the room "You can use anything you'd like", he said merrily. Stretching, she rose from the bed and went to investigate the clothing.

They created a suitable outfit together. Alice laughed at the Hatter's stuttered response when she explained that she'd needed a loose fitting shirt to fit her figure comfortably.

"That should do wonderfully, never have I created a more perfect cross-dresser", he said, circling her after she changed in the small bathroom, and looking very pleased with himself.

Alice looked in the mirror and giggled. She looked like a very pretty man. She had on a deep purple waistcoat with gold buttons over a white, long sleeve button up, and a pair of fitted black trousers.

"I think in another life I could have been a prince, I wear these clothes too well", she said jokingly.

"No one could mistake you for a boy Alice" he said seriously, "but here's a little feminine touch". He came back up behind her and placed the loveliest veiled hat on her head that she'd ever seen.

The black velvet contrasted beautifully with her blonde hair, and the lavender ribbons that wrapped around two black roses made her feel very much like a princess, not a prince. He pulled down the short, dark veil.

"Oh Hatter this is brilliant", she couldn't help but turn her head every which way, admiring its beauty.

"I made it for you, it's yours to keep, that is if you'll take it, if you like it. I don't believe in forcing hats upon the wearer unless they truly connect with it, and if I could be so bold to say you look absolutely stunning, smashing, snappy, superb, suave, sophisticatedly savvy-

"Hatter!" she interrupted him, halting his rant.

He smashed his lips together.

"I'm fine," he said hoarsely after a minute, nodding his head.

"Of course I like it, I think it's wonderful", she said in awe, returning to the mirror, "Do I really get to keep it?" she asked.

He nodded "yes" eagerly, keeping his mouth closed in case of another outburst.

They both turned towards the window as the sound of approaching horses drifted into the room. She instantly felt anxious, hoping there wasn't a large crowd awaiting her at the castle. She had missed everything about Underland, except all the unneeded attention.

Tarrant turned to Alice and offered her his arm with an excited grin.

"Shall we?"


	5. Today Was A Fairytale

**Author's Note: Sorry its taken so long everyone! Been really busy lately. I know its been a little slow but stay tuned, the real fun is about to begin!**

**

* * *

**

**Returning Home**

Alice bit her lip, hesitating. She wasn't sure why her nerves were getting the best of her.

Hatter waited with his arm held out expectantly, encouraging her with a smile. She took a deep breath and hooked arms with his, hoping again that there wouldn't be a large crowd awaiting her in Marmoreal. The thought of seeing Mirana however made her happy. Besides Margaret, she didn't have a lot of female companionship over the years.

As they ascended to the bottom floor, Alice could catch glimpses of the large white horses. But the extravagance of the mares was nothing compared to the great white coach they were roped to. It was plated in gold and seemed to shimmer, like it was made from crushed pearls, the windows were shaded by soft pink curtains, and the black painted detail wrapped all the way around to the horse's harnesses. Alice let out a low whistle as they stepped out into the yard.

"So much for making a quiet entrance", she mumbled, marveling at it's grandness.

The Hatter laughed, "I'm quite sure the Queen's intentions are purely focused on a comfortable journey for you and I", he opened the small door for her,

"Your carriage, my lady".

Alice smiled as an old memory popped into her head, "I think travel by hat may be the best form of travel there is, wouldn't you agree?"

He returned her knowing smile, "I think the Queen may disagree, let us not waste this gilded gift and risk hurting her feelings. There will be plenty of places to travel to by hat, in due time"

"I'll remember that promise", she said as he helped her into her seat.

Alice couldn't help but gasp a little at the inside of the vehicle, which was just as breathtaking as it's exterior. The walls were covered in white drapes, with crystals dangling like raindrops down the sides and across the ceilings. The seats were made of a soft fur, which felt similar to chinchilla. It felt wonderful against her skin. The floor of the carriage was made of black satin, and she felt almost guilty setting her boots on it.

The Hatter sat across from her and rapped on the roof twice, then the carriage came to life, lurching forward.

She looked confusedly out the window, "But I don't remember seeing a coachman".

"The horses know where to go", he said airily.

"Oh, er right", she said, feeling foolish.

She had been away too long, the idea of talking horses had been only a fairytale in her old world.

Alice moved the curtain to the side, enjoying the cool breeze fighting off the heat; the sun was blazing hot today. Tarrant removed a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his brow, feeling the heat himself.

"Dreadfully hot in here", he said removing his waistcoat.

Alice couldn't help but watch as he laid aside his silk tie and unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt. His chest was smooth and white, like porcelain. She tried to stop from thinking what he would look like with his shirt completely unbuttoned…

Swallowing hard, Alice looked away as he began to speak again, "If I recall correctly, we haven't had a summer this warm in years. Alice, I do believe you have brought the sun back with you to Underland", he spoke while unbuttoning a fourth button.

"_Oh, bloody hell_"

She played with a loose string on her pant leg as she replied, trying to be coherent as possible, "I rather enjoy a warm summer, father used to take Margaret and I down to the river near our orchard, when mother was busy. We would always come back terribly wet and muddy, she would be furious." Alice smiled at the memory, "But we would chase her, begging for hugs, and we would laugh and run until our sides ached. She could never stay angry at us for more than a moment". Forgetting about his exposed chest, she raised her eyes. Tarrant was listening intently, head tilted to the side.

"Your childhood must've been a pleasant one", he said softly.

"Yes it was. Most of the time, until you lot kept haunting my dreams", she said, playfully winking.

"Now Alice, you only dream memories that your heart can't bare to forget," he said wagging his finger at her.

"And I never could…. Forget you I mean. I highly doubt anyone has broken my personal record of dreaming the same dream every night".

"I bet I would be close".

She looked back at him but he was already busying himself with the buttons on his shirt.

"That breeze is helpful".

She wanted to pout as his fingers closed the shirt up to his throat, but his comment had not been missed. Alice didn't think she could ever forgive herself for the misery she caused him, and how for how long too. She would make it up to him soon, somehow.

She leaned out the window as they rode through the lively forest. Closing her eyes she breathed in all the wonderful scents of the flowers and trees. Every now and then a horsefly would buzz around her head, whinnying in her ear. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Tarrant was watching her with a pleasant smile.

"What is it?" she asked with a smile, sitting back into her seat.

"Nothing at all, nothing at all. Just enjoying the scenery myself".

The heat in the carriage seemed to have returned, and felt suddenly smaller as she noticed they're knees bumping into one another. But she held her gaze, not wanting to break the spell. Tarrant stared back at her with a soft expression. He hadn't even so much as mentioned the kiss from last night.

As they looked at one another she contemplated whether or not he would try again. Oh, she wished he would. That kiss had felt too tender not to mean _something_, but she was still plagued by his abrupt exit. Her heart would break if it was all just a misunderstanding, but there was no other way to be sure. God give her strength, she knew that their time alone was limited. She couldn't find the words quite yet, so she would try and show him exactly how deeply she cared for him.

Alice moved so she was sitting beside him. Staring at her mouth, Tarrant gave a nervous giggle.

"You know Hatter, I never had the opportunity to return your goodnight kiss you gave me", she had not meant to sound seductive, she only wanted to let him know her intentions, in case she was about to make an utter fool of herself, but her voice came out husky and low.

She saw his eyes begin to turn darker and it made her heart thunder against her rib cage.

Looking up at her, he responded in his growling, Scottish brogue, "Aye lass, this I know", she started a little at his sudden shift in accent. His eyes were a deep burgundy now and his stare made her shiver slightly. She was suddenly frozen, unsure of what to do next.

"So…yes, well", she stuttered as he leaned in closer to her.

"_Good Lord Alice, you sound like a fool_", she was searching her brain for her next move, becoming disoriented by the feel of his hot breath on her face, her cheeks going red.

"Your blush is so very _appealin_'", his words came out as a purr, slow and lusty, she almost fainted on the spot.

"_No_", she thought, "_Not this time, I will not allow myself to ruin the moment, _again"

She mustered up all the courage she could gather and laid her hands on his shoulders, moving her body closer. His response was exactly what she had hoped for.

"You're playin' with fire woman", but his voice held no threat, it was inviting as he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer still. Her confidence soared; did he actually feel the same? Could he, in fact, taste the same burning desire she did?

Alice had always prayed he still held feelings for her. The way he had looked at her upon her departure made Alice's heart break, she was afraid that she'd lost all chances of ever being more than just a friend to him. Her senses had told her that he wanted more than friendship, but she was too caught up in saving Underland to acknowledge it, as she wanted to. Leaving Tarrant behind was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do, but it was a decision that led her down the right path, and back to him. And now they were together again, closer than ever, quite literally.

"Then if you won't object to it, I think it only proper to return the same kindness", she was beginning to feel bolder, more in control. That is until he ran his hand from her arm, up the side of her neck, causing her vision to become hazy.

"No objections, lass", he said, grabbing her chin and brushing his lips against hers. Not being able to help herself, she let out a quiet sigh, closing her eyes. Alice knew that she was losing the ability to think straight; she couldn't keep up the game much longer. She took her hand and slowly removed his hat, his eyes were growing darker with every second, and they sent chills down her spine.

"Alice"

The sound of his rough voice saying her name was all it took. Closing the remaining space between them, she kissed him, quickly, but softly. She could feel his hands shaking as he grabbed her face. He tasted like tea and smelled wonderfully, like summer time. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The kisses were growing more passionate by the second, years of emotion rolling forth from the both of them. In one swift motion he laid her on her back, pressing himself against her. She sighed in delight, but when she looked up his eyes were back to their bright green and he lifted himself off her.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Alice, I…oh dear", he was leaning over her, looking apologetic. She was confused, what was he apologizing for?

"Hatter, what's wrong?" she was concerned; he was beginning to look utterly terrified.

"I…Well I…I'm afraid I…lost some control" he trailed off mumbling, looking away from her.

Realization dawning on her, she laughed and grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her.

"Tarrant, you did nothing wrong. You only acted a second quicker than I did, if I wasn't so slow, it would be you on your back, not I" she grinned up at him.

He still did not look convinced, guilt etched across his features. Alice gently pulled him back down to her, and kissed him softly, trying to convey the message that she wasn't quite finished. When they broke apart he finally looked at ease, smiling again.

"Alice, I-

Just then the door to the carriage flew open, the sunlight blinding them. The coach had stopped without them realizing, and all Alice could do was look upside down, mortified, at the sight of the Queen staring wide-eyed into the carriage.

* * *

**R&R PLEASE!**


	6. Sugar & Spice

**Returning Home**

The Queen stood blinking at the sight before her. All three seemed frozen in surprise. Mirana cleared her throat and looked up to the sky, away from the two shocked figures.

"Quite lovely to see you again Alice dear"

Alice could feel the heat from her face as it turned the most alarming color of red. She sat up quickly with a struggle, accidentally knocking Tarrant off her and onto the floor.

"Oh!" he landed with a grunt on his back.

"My lady, I- the Hatter, well he fell atop of me, fixing to open the door for me- such a surprise when you got to it first" Alice racked her brain for a quick lie, fixing her new hat.

"_Oh this is so utterly humiliating_"

Mirana stood patiently while Tarrant righted himself back into the seat, dusting himself off.

"Must've looked completely inappropriate…" Alice trailed away, avoiding eye contact.

But when she looked up she was met with an amusing smile.

"Alice dear, whatever you and the esteemed Hatter wish to do in your private time is your own business, but _please_ do remember to mind the seats of the carriage, mome rath fur is very valuable".

Now it was Alice's turn to stare wide eyed. She wanted to argue with the Queen further but she suddenly remembered her fear.

"_Pleasepleasepleaseplease, please no crowds_".

Peeking around Mirana she breathed a sigh of relief at the empty courtyard.

Mirana took Alice by the hand laughing, reading her thoughts, "I know you better than that Alice. I had no plans of bombarding you with unneeded attention". She helped her out of the carriage, and held her at arms length.

"You are more beautiful than ever, it is so wonderful to have you back, my dear friend".

"It's good to _be _back" Alice hugged her.

"My Queen", the Hatter spoke for the first time, bowing. A trace of a blush still on his cheeks.

"Hello Tarrant", Mirana replied curtseying, "it is good to see you in good health again".

There was something in Mirana's words that made Alice's stomach turn with guilt again.

The Queen took Alice by the arm and headed towards the shining castle, Hatter trailing behind them, "Now due to this blistering weather and your happy return, we have a treat for us waiting in the dining hall, its very cool there. Now tell me all about your adventures, Tarrant told me you were traveling".

Alice filled the Queen in with as much information she could recall. She gasped as Alice retold the tale of the pirates who boarded their ship off the Chinese coast. Alice had been the one who saved the day in the end, negotiating with an alarmingly tall captain, "who enjoyed her spirit". The night ended in a card game, instead of blood shed.

They walked through the garden and came upon a shaded dining hall, with silver walls made of draped, open arches. To Alice's great delight, the long glass table was laden with different kinds of ice creams, and toppings.

"This is lovely Mirana, thank you!" Alice shouted.

"Alice?", the March Hare poked his head around the doorway leading into the castle. Alice smiled and waved.

"ALICE!", he came bounding toward her, arms full of delicate looking bowls and silverware. Alice braced herself for impact.

Stopping short he threw a spoon at her forehead, which she avoided, ducking.

"He's been more prone to throwing lately" the Queen comment serenely.

"Good to see you too" Alice said bemusedly.

The March Hare abruptly ran for her legs, hugging them, all of the bowls and utensils crashing to the floor in the process, forgotten. The Queen stepped over the mess, lifting her dress, "Shall we?"

Alice pried the March Hare's arms from around her legs and went to the table. Tarrant scrambled across the debris and reached for her chair, pulling it out for her. Alice stifled a giggle, "Thank you Tarrant", out of the corner of her eye she could see Mirana grinning down at her lap.

"My Queen, are we to have more company? There are eight place settings here," Tarrant inquired, counting the bowls.

"Yes, we are in fact waiting on a few more guests. Ah here come two of them".

Alice craned her neck around the Hatter's tall hat to see two squat figures bumbling towards the hall from the garden.

"Hello tweedle dum, hello tweedle dee!" Alice called. They both looked at each other at the sound of her voice and then began to jog toward the archways.

"Hello Alice!" they cried in unison.

"I missed you Alice"

"Not as much as I did he's sure"

"I aint sure of nothin"

"Then how can you be sure of being sure of nothin?"

Mally and Cheshire, the last of the guests, arrived only moments later. Alice smiled to herself as she looked around the dinging hall; she had all she ever needed, right in this room.

The Queen clapped her hands together, getting everyone's attention, "Alright everyone, indulge yourselves!" she said warmly. Alice clinked spoons with the Hatter and she began building an enormous sundae, with fruits that looked unfamiliar and toppings that tasted like caramel, chocolate and cotton candy.

In her hurried attempt, Alice accidentally flicked a small amount of ice cream onto the March Hare's nose, who was sitting directly across from her, next to the Queen's left. No one had noticed the sudden change, but all Alice could do was watch in horror as the March Hare began to twitch and tick all over the place. She witnessed in slow motion as he scooped up a large handful of ice cream, and in one jerky motion sent it flying to his right.

Directly towards the Queen's face.

Alice covered her face in time to hear, but not see, the dessert make a splattering contact with Mirana's face.

The room was suddenly quiet, all eyes on the Queen. Alice peeked through her fingers, the March Hare's ears were flat to his head, looking terribly upset with himself and twiddling his thumbs. The Queen's entire head was covered in purple ice cream, which was beginning to slide down the side of her face and plop onto her gown. She turned her head slowly towards the Hare. There was a small intake of breath around the room, Alice couldn't recall ever seeing Mirana becoming angry, and wasn't sure if she was even capable of it.

The Hare was beginning to shake, stuttering out an apology. But a ball of ice cream slapping the side of his face cut off his words. Mirana was grinning at him, her own hand dripping with the ice cream that now rested on his cheek. Alice let out a laugh of relief, and would have continued if a large cherry shaped fruit hadn't bounced off the top of her head. She looked over at Tarrant who was whistling innocently, staring at the ceiling.

Before Alice knew it, there was a full out war. The twins were on top of the table, launching ice cream from behind a golden tray, Mally sat atop Cheshire's head, who floated above them dropping bombs of toppings that exploded on impact, Alice had never seen the March Hare move so fast, pelting food from every direction, Tarrant was shielding his hat in his waistcoat, using one hand to defend himself and Mirana and Alice were a team against the whole lot. The food fight ended as the last scoop of ice cream slid down the palace wall. They were all in stitches; Alice clutched at her stomach, gasping in between laughter, ice cream dripping from her hair.

"I've been wanting to do that for ages" Mirana said breathless, lying next to her, equally drenched.

"I love this world", Alice replied, licking the ice cream off her fingers.

With a sound that sounded like a suction cup, the Queen peeled herself off the dining room floor and called down the hall for assistance. One of her ladies of the court appeared around the corner with a soft looking, white robe, and wrapped the Queen in it. Everyone began to shake as much food off themselves as possible. Alice walked through one of the archways and retrieved her hat from the grass; she had tossed it outside for protection.

"Since were wearing our food rather than digesting it, we'll have a large dinner tonight, I'll be sending someone up to fetch you. And now let me show you to your rooms, I think we all need a bath, I'll have one drawn in your rooms, but feel free to stay comfortable in your fruit and cream if you wish", Mirana floated down the hall, leading the way.

Tweedle dum and tweedle dee's rooms were situated on the first floor. Alice had a funny feeling that Mirana did this so they wouldn't lose themselves in the palace. Cheshire, however, was not going to be staying in the castle, and evaporated before them with a wide grin. The rest if the group was led up to the east wing. With a little flutter of the heart, Alice noticed that Hatter's room was the closest, situated kitty corner from hers. Alice gave out a cry of surprise when Mirana showed her the room.

"I wanted to give you one with the best view, since you've been away for so long".

The back walls were made of tall windows, which led out into a balcony. The view was beautifully, breathtaking. She could see Underland for miles, and miles. The sun was beginning to set over the forests and lakes, setting about an orange glow to the land.

"Really Mirana, you're spoiling me. Thank you so much, it's amazing".

The Queen left her to her privacy. Alice lingered a little while on the balcony, taking in Underland's beauty. She could see how much it had changed, it seemed healthier, greener. Alice sighed in contentment and headed towards the bathroom.

The clawed bathtub was full and steaming already. There was a large cabinet against the wall, which held dozens of different colored bottles. Alice picked up a soft-purple bottle and examined it. The name was unfamiliar, but when she uncorked it, the smell was instantly recognizable. She inhaled with pleasure.

_Lilacs_.

She poured the contents into the water and watched as it swirled, then begin to foam slightly. Alice closed the door and undressed. She let out another sigh as her skin met the hot water. Being careful not to slip, she submerged herself, and began scrubbing off the dried, sticky substances. After Alice was satisfied that there were no remnants of the food fight left on her body, she sat back and closed her eyes.

"_Tarrant seemed strangely distant after the carriage ride. He did sit beside me in the dinging hall though…I wonder…_"

Images of Tarrant's burgundy eyes began to flash in her thoughts. It had felt so good to be that close to him, so very right. Her body had ignited when they kissed; Alice never had experienced anything quite like it. She now knew, with glorious relief, that the goodnight kiss she received the previous night was no misunderstanding.

"Definitely not a misunderstanding", she thought aloud, smiling widely. Alice covered her face and sank lower into the water as a giggle escaped her, feeling like a silly schoolgirl, but she couldn't help but be overjoyed. Everything seemed to be falling into place perfectly, almost _too _perfectly. She was sure that at any moment everything could come tumbling down on her. Though their interruption from the Queen was an embarrassing experience, Alice knew that Mirana would be happy to see them together. She noticed the way Mirana was constantly watching them interact.

But there was still one lingering question.

"_What exactly does he feel for me?_"

She wasn't sure if she is quite prepared for the answer. She would be a fool not to know that he felt some kind of attraction towards her…but did he love her?

Alice realized back in the carriage, when she caught Tarrant watching her, that she wanted him to look at her like that forever. All she ever really needed was him. All of the silly suitors who had tried to win her heart had always made her feel so lonely, not special; she didn't care for their fancy jewelry or boasted fortune. Tarrant was everything she ever wanted, he was kind, brave and wise, it made her heart swell with pride from just the thought of being his friend. He was beautiful, and she wanted him to love her…because she loved him.

But now what? How was she to act? Should she pursue him, or wait? And if he didn't love her, there would be no need to pursue him…

Alice felt slightly sick to her stomach, and thought it would be best to leave the tub, which was cooling anyway. She stepped out of the bath and looked around until she spotted what she hoped for. There over by a tall, golden mirror hanging behind her, was a long, black, satin robe. She reminded herself to compliment Mirana on her taste as she tied it around her. Alice noticed it had gotten significantly darker outside, and the glowing, romantic lamps around the room calmed her nerves. The trunks had been delivered to the palace as promised, and lay beside her bed. Alice sat upon the black and gold sheets and began to sift through her clothes, looking for something to wear for dinner.

Suddenly there was a soft knock.

Alice dropped her clothes, padded over to the door and opened it, curious.

Standing before her, was a very nervous looking Tarrant Hightopp.


	7. A Request

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Sorry this took so long, the next chapter will be coming soon!**

* * *

**Returning Home**

"Oh, hello", Alice said flashing him a bright smile, "would you like to come in?"

Tarrant stood staring at the floor, twirling his hat in his hands. He had on an outfit similar to the one he'd worn on her first return, except it was more formal in some places. He looked very handsome.

"Oh yes, well, perhaps I should wait until you've changed", he stumbled over his words as he finally looked up at her. Alice had completely forgotten her attire. Embarrassed she crossed her arms, attempting to rumple the thin fabric.

"You're fine, come in, come in", she said hastily, stepping aside. He hesitated before entering.

"_Always the gentleman_", she thought affectionately.

She began to close the door but he caught her hand, then immediately jerked it away. The feel of his fingertips sent shock waves up her arm. If she could have her way, she would much rather share the evening alone with the Hatter…

Alice shook her head slightly, clearing her thoughts, "What is it?"

His voice shook a little, "I came to ask if you would like to have some tea before dinner. It always seems to help with my appetite", his voice cracked on the last word. Alice was confused by his behavior, but it looked like she was getting her wish.

"_He seems absolutely terrified_", she thought, "_surly he doesn't expect me to say 'no'_".

His hat was a blur in his hands.

"I would love to have tea, as a matter of fact, I was just about to get dressed, shall I meet you in say…five minutes?"

But his nerves continued to be on edge, "Five minutes? Yes that's fine, that's fine", he backed towards the doorway, knocking into it.

"See you then", and with that he darted out of the room.

Alice stood staring at the door. His nerves had caused her to forget her own, and slowly her stomach began to do flip-flops.

They would be alone.

The actions that took place in the carriage ride played over and over again in her mind as she dove into her trunk.

Alice was not the type of woman to be concerned about her appearance, but she felt a strange urge to find something…"nice looking".

Clothes were tossed about the room in every direction, until something lacey caught her eye. Crumpled at the bottom of her trunk was a black and pale-pink dress Margaret had given to her upon her return to London. Alice had grumbled when she was forced to wear it at her welcoming dinner, but her sickly mother had told her it looked lovely, so she obeyed her sister.

She quickly dressed and stood before one of the many mirrors. Alice thought it appropriate, but something was missing. She looked around the room and spotted Tarrant's hat he had made. Putting it on, she kicked her clothes into a pile and headed out the room quickly.  
Knocking on his bedroom door she began to panic.

"_Okay Alice, this is your chance, don't screw it up"_.

She was starting to believe that the only way she would ever know Tarrant's feelings would be to reveal her own.

Tarrant

Tarrant's hands rarely shook, but he was having trouble steadying them as he finished setting the small tea table. Mirana had been kind enough to stock his quarters with a tea set and while he was dressing for dinner, the Hatter had a sudden idea how to put it to good use.

After the frenzy in the dining hall, he washed and unpacked his things, all the while thinking about Alice. How her hair seemed to catch a sunbeam and wear it, showing it off whenever she turned her head, her eyes were bright and full of laughter, and whenever they moved in his direction he was aware of every nerve in his body. But the thing he had never had the chance to fully indulge in, until this afternoon, was her skin. Alice had embraced him before, and even when she was no bigger than Mally he could feel how smooth and soft she was. But the pleasure of being able to freely explore her this afternoon had been almost too much for him. She felt like a flower petal, velvety and supple. Tarrant couldn't help but imagine what other parts of her body felt like.

He respected Alice as a lady, but wanted her badly.

He knew that their physical attraction was increasing at an alarming rate, but of course he didn't mind it, as long as she didn't. Tarrant, no matter how swept away, knew where to draw the line, and if he ever felt that Alice was uncomfortable, there would be no questions asked. The most important thing is a lady's innocence, and he would die before destroying that for Alice.

But the invitation for tea was not a ploy to get Alice alone for lust.

Tarrant was already aware of tomorrow evening's events, which Alice knew nothing of. This would be the perfect opportunity to declare his feelings. There was to be a ball, to officially welcome Alice back to Underland. Mirana was aware of her dislike to be singled out, so she had asked Tarrant to be her escort to make her feel more comfortable.

Of course he said yes.

She also had requested that he break the news to her, thinking that he could do better convincing.

At this he begged her to reconsider.

But the Queen assured him that Alice would oblige. Tarrant has always trusted Mirana one hundred percent, but this time he was skeptical. He was to tell her the night before so she wouldn't have much time to change her mind.

During his bath he thought of different ways to approach her, but no scenario seemed to end in a 'yes'.

While putting on his gloves he knocked over a teacup. Setting it back onto the table, he had a brilliant, scandalous thought.

He would invite her to tea before dinner, and tell her about the ball in private, that way, he could use any convincing he could! Tarrant knew that Alice held complete power over him, but he hoped that maybe he could influence her a little bit if she resisted the idea. He knew that kissing the daylights out of her in front of everyone during dinner would be improper; a private tea party beforehand would be just the ticket. Tarrant never considered himself a Casanova, and his nerves had got the best of him when he asked her to come to his room. If she were to completely reject the idea, the entire ball would be ruined, and it would be his fault.

He jumped at the knock on the door. He straightened his hat, drew a deep breath and marched to the door.

Alice

When Tarrant opened the door he stopped short, looking her up and down.

"You look beautiful Alice", he said quietly. Alice started to fidget as he gazed at her, feeling self-conscious.

Tarrant seemed to come to his senses, "S-sorry, please do come in and have a seat".

Alice walked past him into the dimly lit room. It was so poorly lit she could hardly make out the walls. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness she spotted a small, marble table set for two near his window. Alice stood still, fearing that she would trip over something. She took a hesitant step forward and bumped into something hard.

"Here, how silly of me. These lamps must seem much stronger to me" he said apologetically, taking her by the hand. Alice immediately laced their fingers together, and she could see Tarrant's white smile shine through the darkness.

"You see, lately I've been finding myself working on into the night, under candle light".

"What are you making that's been occupying so much of your time?" Alice inquired, as she settled into her seat.

"Oh, you know, this and that" he said waving his hand in the air dismissively.

Tarrant reached for the teapot, but Alice stopped him, "Allow me".

"Oh…yes, by all means, thank you kindly" he said slightly surprised.

Alice began to fill their cups, "You know, I don't think I've ever had the honor to serve _you_ tea Hatter".

"This is true, but it gives me great pleasure to serve my lady anyway I know how".

"None of this "my lady" nonsense, I'm just plain Alice".

"Believe me Alice, you are anything but plain".

She hoped the darkness was hiding a majority of her blush, "You're quite fetching yourself" she said with a small laugh.

He gave another dismissive wave.

"Tarrant" she said sipping her tea, "you're a very handsome man, surly you realize it. I'm surprised I didn't return and find you drowning in love letters". Though her tone was light and joking, there was truth hidden in her words. During her time away she had found herself day dreaming about Tarrant's life in Underland, wondering whether he had found someone to love yet. She would always grow inexplicably cranky at the thought.

"I admit members of the Hightopp clan are blessed with pleasing attributes, good looks being one of them", he said wriggling his eyebrows as Alice laughed at him, "Yet, I never found myself involved in the rings of flirting that went on in court. I was quite content with myself".

"What about when I left?"

She hadn't meant to ask, it just slipped out. Jealousy had gotten the better of her.

He smiled knowingly.

She tried to recover, "I mean, I assumed you would have returned to court after Mirana was reinstated. I could tell you missed it".

"Alice", he shook his head slowly, smiling, "Don't you understand?"

Alice watched, heart pounding, as he rose from his chair and kneeled in front of her.

"Alice, the day you arrived in Underland is a day that will be forever celebrated, not because you saved Underland, but because that day Alice Kingsleigh, my soul recognized it's match, because that day…is the day my heart would forever beat only for the sake of your existence…"

Alice had to blink back the tears that were threatening to spill over. The happiness she felt in that moment was too much for words, all she was capable of was a cry of joy as she fell from her chair and into his arms. They kneeled on the floor together in a tight embrace.

"Tarrant I feel so terrible that I left you", her words were muffled as she pressed her face into his neck, "I missed you, and I was wretched. All I could think and dream about was you. I tried to pretend otherwise, I was so blind" she was beginning to cry now. Alice tried to calm herself, embarrassed by her outburst.

All of a sudden he was kissing her, anywhere his mouth could get to, her eyes, her forehead, her cheeks. She grabbed his face, and forced his lips on hers. Tarrant's hands slithered to the Alice's back and pressed her body to his, Alice could feel his arousal grow through her dress as she slowly moved her hips closer. The heat from their bodies began to fill the room, and soon a thin layer of sweat began to cover their skin. She tilted her head back to give him access to her neck. His kisses trailed from her jaw bone, down the center of her throat and stopped at the top of the gown. Growling, he ripped the front buttons of her dress open, exposing her breasts.

Alice now knew she had a perfectly good reason for ignoring the use of corsets.

They stood and backed into the wall, knocking over the small furniture. His dark red eyes locked on hers as he bent down and began placing kisses down the valley of her chest, and then up again. Her body was shaking and her legs growing weaker by the moment, she could feel the proof of her own arousal beginning to spread between them.

Alice never had felt more desirable in her entire life. The Hatter's stealthy hands began massaging one breast as the other pulled up her dress, until he was touching the velvety skin on her thigh. She bent down and kissed him deeply before unbuttoning the rest of the dress. Tarrant slipped the garment off her shoulders and stared at her naked body. Alice's first instinct was to cover herself, but the way his eyes gazed hungrily at her nude body made Alice completely forget about any shamefulness. She loved him, she wanted him, and this time there would be no interruptions.

The light from the moon spilled over his face, lighting up his features. He was so beautiful.

She pulled him back up to her level and kissed him gently before whispering to him, "I want you Tarrant…I need you".

Alice poured every bit of herself into those words as she cupped his face. She had missed him, and she would never get enough of him.

He stared intently at her, breathing hard.

"…This was _always_ how it was supposed to be…me and you", she knew why he was hesitating, but he had no reason to be conflicted. She would never love a man like she loved him; it would be Tarrant forever, so she would be making no mistakes tonight, whatever they decided.

Steadily, eyes still locked, he lifted her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Always…"

She nodded with a smile and put her mouth to his neck, dragging wet kisses up to his jaw.

Tarrant ran his hands down the length of her body, then quickly picked her up and tossed her onto the bed. He was on her in an instant.

But before he could so much as kiss her, Alice pushed her hips upwards, grinding them against his hardness. The rough moan that came from him sent her mind into a frenzy. He bent down and whispered into her ear, his breath hot,

"I'm gonna make yeh pay for tha' woman" he pulled back grinning at her, laid beside her and started to slowly run his fingertips down her side, tracing the skin below her navel. Alice bit her lip and yanked at the heavy blankets, trying to keep her hands preoccupied. He waited a moment and then continued his fingers across her hip bone and drew circles on her inner thigh. Alice thought she would explode, but the teasing felt delicious.

She moved slightly, causing his hands to bump into her folds. This time, it was Alice who moaned.

"Tarrant, please" she managed to whisper. He chuckled and leaned closer to her.

His finger gave one quick twitch and grazed her pulsing mound. Stars burst in front of her eyes as her body jerked and convulsed beneath his hands.

"I wan' teh hear yeh say me name again lass", his heavy accent was driving her mad with desire.

Alice pulled his face down and kissed him deeply, then whispered, "Tarrant".

Before she was even done with his name he slipped his fingers into her core. She let out a surprised cry and threw her head back in ecstasy. Tarrant kept switching from her dripping sex to her throbbing nub. Alice could feel herself building to a climax, but she was trying to hold onto herself for as long as she could, but the way his teeth nipped at her neck was causing her to fall into blissful oblivion.

Alice was suddenly aware that Tarrant was fully clothed as she took hold of his collar.

She reached for his trousers while she spoke, "Hatter, you're far too over clothed".

Her comment seemed to fuel the fire as he pressed his mouth hard against hers while she yanked down his pants.

His throbbing member demanded attention as Tarrant pushed it into her hand. Alice couldn't help but smile with pleasure at the way his body yearned for her touch. She took her finger and softly teased the head of his cock. His hands worked vigorously as he panted into her ear.

She was lost in pleasure, both from his hands and the delight she was returning to him. Tarrant sucked and licked her neck while she began to slowly stroke his length, then moving her hand faster, until he was swearing under his breath. They moaned and shook together until the hairs on Alice's neck stood on end, and her climax came roaring forward. She clutched at his chest while her juices flowed over his fingers.

They lay together, still for a moment as Alice's heavy breaths slowed.

When she turned to look at him he was already gazing at her, his eyes back to their bright green. He looked at her as if she was the most precious thing in the world, and she wanted to tell him exactly how she felt, that she wanted to spend every waking moment with him for the rest of her days.

But before she could open her mouth he placed a soft, long kiss on her forehead.

He pulled back and studied her as he smiled to himself, "You're an unmatched beauty…my Alice"

She began to kiss him softly until she could feel her desire building itself up again, "I will never understand why I deserved all of this, all of you", she murmured.

Her hands began to snake downward, but he stopped her.

Tarrant took her hands, "Before we go any further, I want to …ask you something"

* * *

**R&R Please!**


	8. Anything But That

**Author's Note: Kind of random but I've always thought that the song Breakeven by The Script somewhat represents what the Hatter went through while Alice was gone.**

** Sorry this is such a short chapter, the next will be longer! Happy reading.**

* * *

**Returning Home**

Alice pouted as he held her hands still, "Ask away"

Tarrant sighed and said a silent prayer, "Well…there is…ah…a situation you see…"

"Situation?"

"…Well, yes I suppose a rather sticky one…"

She was beginning to grow a little impatient by his pauses, and the fact that she couldn't wiggle her hands free.

"Hatter…what are you trying to say?", Alice asked as she managed to pull her right hand away, using it to prop her head up. She stared down at him while he struggled to form his words.

The Hatter looked up at her, fear in his eyes.

"You're staring at me as if I had sprouted the head of the Jabberwocky itself. I assure you Tarrant, whatever it is, I will not bite your head off"

Alice noticed the slight movement his body made towards the edge of the bed, as if he was creating some extra space between them. Mirroring her, he propped himself up on his elbow and sighed heavily.

"I want you to know that our quarters are exactly 300 feet high, so if you decided to toss me out the window, I'm afraid I wouldn't survive it, though, that might be your intention that I do not, of course I would be dieing a happy man after tonight, you know we never did finish our tea-"

"Hatter!"

"Sorry!"

He shut his eyes tight and spoke in a rush, ""

There was a moment of complete silence; he could hear the spray from the waterfall outside the window.

Cracking an eye open, he saw that all the color had completely drained from Alice's face.

"But you know, she wants me to escort you, so I will be by your side the entire night" he said comfortingly, but Alice had already started to groan.

Burying her face in the pillow, she shouted every curse word the crew had taught her.

Thankfully Tarrant could only hear muffled angry noises emitting from the pillowcase.

With a huff she rolled over onto her back. She was still naked but it hardly fazed her.

"I would rather walk across broken glass"

Tarrant frowned a little, "I know that I may not offer much conversation, but I know that I dance well…"

Alice looked over at him. Reading the hurt on his face she scooted back over and kissed him lightly.

When she pulled back he was beaming again.

Alice laid her head on his shoulder, "I would love for you to be my escort Tarrant. I would take no other gentleman"

"I know you dislike these large crowds Alice, but I've never asked why"

"I'm afraid that all of the awful parties Mother took me to when I was younger created a distaste of events such as these. She would always sic Margaret after me and find me hiding in some shadowy corner. I know Mother wanted the best for me, but I knew society could go on without another young girl husband hunting", Alice inhaled the scent of his skin as she spoke, relaxation coming over her once again, "I never got the chance to enjoy myself. Everyone was always gossiping, not to mention dreadfully snobbish. I vowed that when I grew older I would only have small gatherings of my closest friends and family"

Tarrant laughed softly, "Really Alice, you'll have a splendid evening. Everyone will be there in your honor to celebrate your return, not to shop for your dowry"

Alice couldn't help but laugh as well, "I know…And it will be nice spending more time with everyone, I feel like I've missed so much since I've been gone"

Alice shivered slightly, the air in the room having cooled.

"Shall we fix ourselves?" Tarrant asked while glancing at the tall clock.

They dressed quickly. Alice had just finished pinning her last piece of hair into place when they heard footsteps echoing down the hallway. There were sounds of confusion at Alice's door when she did not answer. Then there was a knock on Tarrant's door.

Alice giggled while he placed a few last minute kisses on her neck before opening the door.

A squat butler, dressed in a pearly-white uniform, stood peering nosily into the room at the two of them.

"Can I help you my friend?"

The snoopy servant checked himself and cleared his throat.

"Dinner is being served in the Grand Hall tonight, the Queen has sent me to escort the Lady Alice…but it seems that I have been replaced" he said with a smirk as he glanced toward the messy bed.

Alice took a step closer to the door, blocking his view of the room.

"Nonsense, I wont have your gracious efforts gone to waste. Shall we?"

Alice hurriedly took the arm of the startled butler and marched him down the hall. She glanced back and gave the Hatter a bemused smile as he tipped his hat at her and returned to the room.

* * *

**R&R Please**


End file.
